robot_mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2
Robot MPire: Series 2 was the second series of the British e-game show Robot MPire. It was originally uploaded in 2013 on YouTube. The series was hosted by Craig Charles. The countdown voice was provided by Steve Green. Format The series consisted of sixteen heats, with eight robots competing in each heat. The sixteen heat winners moved onto the Semi-Finals, where the two winners from each Semi-Finals advanced to the Grand Final. Seeded Robots 1. The Solution 2. Pussycat 3. Terrorhurtz 4. T-Minus 5. Broken April 6. Wedge of Doom 7. "The Real" Big Bot 2 8. Cicada Song 9. Nightmare 10. Bulldog Breed 11. Pathosis 2 12. Killa Klown 13. Vigilante Jr. 14. Reading Steiner 15. Raynes 16. BioHazard 17. Defiler Bot 18. Firestorm 2 19. Mace 20. Wheely Big Cheese 21. frenZy 22. Hypno-Disc 23. Cassius 24. Mechavore Heats Heat A Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat A Robots competing: Killertron, Blood Runner, Ronin, Nightmare, King B Powerworks, Sump Thing, Silverfish, Mace Round 1 *Sump Thing vs Mace: Mace won *Blood Runner vs Nightmare: Nightmare won *King B Powerworks vs Silverfish: King B Powerworks won *Killertron vs Ronin: Ronin won Round 2 *Mace vs King B Powerworks: Mace won *Nightmare vs Ronin: Nightmare won Round 3 *Mace vs Nightmare: Nightmare won Heat B Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat B Robots competing: Tazbot, Sir Beta the Knight, Mortis, The Solution, Bold Pride, Call of the Champion, Golden Destiny, Reading Steiner Round 1 *Reading Steiner vs Bold Pride: Reading Steiner won *Tazbot vs Sir Beta the Knight: Tazbot won *Call of the Champion vs The Solution: The Solution won *Golden Destiny vs Mortis: Mortis won Round 2 *Reading Steiner vs The Solution: The Solution won *Tazbot vs Mortis: Mortis won Round 3 *The Solution vs Mortis: The Solution won Heat C Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat C Robots competing: Fractal Bliss 2, Hworf, Dexcell, Broken April, UnDeadbeat, Liberty Triad, 259, Mechavore Round 1 *Hworf vs Dexcell: Hworf won *Mechavore vs Liberty Triad: Mechavore won *Broken April vs Fractal Bliss 2: Broken April won *259 vs UnDeadbeat: 259 won Round 2 *Hworf vs Broken April: Hworf won *Mechavore vs 259: 259 won Round 3 *Hworf vs 259: Hworf won Heat D Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat D Robots competing: Celestial Warfare, Splinter, Prairie Warrior Prot., Defiler Bot, Forkie, Nytro, Omnipotence, Wheely Big Cheese Round 1 *Forkie vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won *Nytro vs Priarie Warrior Prot.: Nytro won *Omnipotence vs Celestial Warfare: Omnipotence won *Defiler Bot vs Splinter: Splinter won Round 2 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Omnipotence: Wheely Big Cheese won *Nytro vs Splinter: Splinter won Round 3 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Splinter: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat E Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat E Robots competing: Noxious, Sphyrna, Wide Load, "The Real" Big Bot 2, Knockout, Killa Klown 2, S3, Cassius Round 1 *Sphyrna vs Wide Load: Wide Load won *Knockout vs S3: S3 won *"The Real" Big Bot 2 vs Noxious: "The Real" Big Bot 2 won *Cassius vs Killa Klown 2: Killa Klown 2 won Round 2 *Wide Load vs "The Real" Big Bot 2: Wide Load won *S3 vs Killa Klown 2: Killa Klown 2 won Round 3 *Wide Load vs Killa Klown 2: Killa Klown 2 won Heat F Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat F Robots competing: Recettear, Diotoir, Vengeance, Pussycat, P.C.D., Bistre Airwaves, Stinger, Wedge of Doom Round 1 *Vengeance vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *P.C.D. vs Stinger: P.C.D. won *Bistre Airwaves vs Recettear: Bistre Airwaves won *Diotoir vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Round 2 *Pussycat vs Bistre Airwaves: Bistre Airwaves won *P.C.D. vs Wedge of Doom: Wedge of Doom won Round 3 *Bistre Airwaves vs Wedge of Doom: Bistre Airwaves won Heat G Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat G Robots competing: Grim Chopper, Jacquespot, Devil, Terrorhurtz, Dominator 2, Tornado, Zen Reign, Vigilante Jr. Round 1 *Vigilante Jr. vs Grim Chopper: Grim Chopper won *Jacquespot vs Tornado: Tornado won *Terrorhurtz vs Zen Reign: Terrorhurtz won *Dominator 2 vs Devil: Dominator 2 won Round 2 *Grim Chopper vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Tornado vs Dominator 2: Tornado won Round 3 *Terrorhurtz vs Tornado: Terrorhurtz won Heat H Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat H Robots competing: Science, Death Whirl, X-Terminator, Killa Klown, Intellectual, Elvira, Merlin, Raynes Round 1 *Intellectual vs Killa Klown: Killa Klown won *Death Whirl vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won *Science vs Raynes: Raynes won *Merlin vs Elvira: Merlin won Round 2 *Killa Klown vs Raynes: Killa Klown won *X-Terminator vs Merlin: Merlin won Round 3 *Killa Klown vs Merlin: Merlin won Heat I Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat I Robots competing: Cheap Surgery, Eradicate, Dino Claw, T-Minus, Touro, The Judge, Pearl Degree, Bulldog Breed :Note: Touro was a reserve robot, who was instated after Plunderbird 5 pulled out being unable to compete. Round 1 *Bulldog Breed vs Cheap Surgery 2: Bulldog Breed won *T-Minus vs Touro: Touro won *Dino Claw vs The Judge: The Judge won *Eradicate vs Pearl Degree: Pearl Degree won Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs The Judge: Bulldog Breed won *Touro vs Pearl Degree: Touro won Round 3 *Bulldog Breed vs Touro: Touro won Heat J Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat J Robots competing: Massacree, Thermidor 2, Typhoon, Cicada Song, Panic Attack, In the Depth, Roadblock, Firestorm 2 Round 1 *Cicada Song vs Typhoon: Cicada Song won *Roadblock vs Firestorm 2: Firestorm 2 won *In the Depth vs Massacree: In the Depth won *Thermidor 2 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 2 *Cicada Song vs In the Depth: Cicada Song won *Firestorm 2 vs Panic Attack: Firestorm 2 won Round 3 *Cicada Song vs Firestorm 2: Firestorm 2 won Heat K Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat K Robots competing: Whyachi, Herosity, Behemoth, BioHazard, Receptacle, Storm, Fortuna, Hypno-Disc Round 1 *Herosity vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Storm vs Receptacle: Storm won *Whyachi vs Fortuna: Whyachi won *BioHazard vs Behemoth: BioHazard won Round 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Whyachi: Hypno-Disc won *Storm vs BioHazard: Storm won Round 3 *Hypno-Disc vs Storm: Storm won Heat L Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat L Robots competing: Second Sentinel, Gemini, Odium New Hero, Pathosis 2, Vertigo, Scorch, Complete Control, frenZy Round 1 *Odium New Hero vs Pathosis 2: Odium New Hero won *Complete Control vs Scorch: Complete Control won *Second Sentinel vs frenZy: frenZy *Gemini vs Vertigo: Gemini won Round 2 *Odium New Hero vs frenZy: Odium New Hero won *Complete Control vs Gemini: Gemini won Round 3 *Odium New Hero vs Gemini: Odium New Hero won Heat M Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat M Robots competing: Raving M.A.D., Shrederator, Healthy Demise, Civil Uprising, Technically Sound, Azurite, Distortion, Melancholix Round 1 *Azurite vs Raving M.A.D.: Azurite won *Civil Uprising vs Shrederator: Civil Uprising won *Distortion vs Melancholix: Melancholix *Healthy Demise vs Technically Sound: Technically Sound won Round 2 *Azurite vs Melancholix: Azurite won *Civil Uprising vs Technically Sound: Civil Uprising won Round 3 *Azurite vs Civil Uprising: Civil Uprising won Heat N Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat N Robots competing: T.F.R., Uber Bot, Eye Stabber, Blackout, Bonewerkz, Spawn of Scutter, Black Fear, Jewel Payroll Round 1 *Bonewerkz vs Uber Bot: Uber Bot won *Jewel Payroll vs T.F.R.: Jewel Payroll won *Eye Stabber vs Black Fear: Eye Stabber *Spawn of Scutter vs Blackout: Spawn of Scutter won Round 2 *Uber Bot vs Eye Stabber: Uber Bot won *Jewel Payroll vs Spawn of Scutter: Spawn of Scutter won Round 3 *Uber Bot vs Spawn of Scutter: Uber Bot won Heat O Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat O Robots competing: Crush, Hound of Evil, Elite Ascent, 101, Wild Thing, Public Menace, Steg 2, Chaos 2 Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Crush: Chaos 2 won *Public Menace vs 101: 101 won *Wild Thing vs Hound of Evil: Wild Thing *Elite Ascent vs Steg 2: Steg 2 won Round 2 *Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won *101 vs Steg 2: Steg 2 won Round 3 *Wild Thing vs Steg 2: Wild Thing won Heat P Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat P Robots competing: Infamy, Jupiter, Ziggo, Insanity, Supernova, Vlad the Impaler, Pinnacle White, Insignia :Note: Insignia was a reserve robot, who was instated after Lazarus FM pulled out being unable to compete. Round 1 *Insignia vs Supernova: Supernova won *Insanity vs Pinnacle White: Insanity won *Infamy vs Ziggo: Ziggo *Jupiter vs Vlad the Impaler: Jupiter won Round 2 *Supernova vs Ziggo: Supernova won *Insanity vs Jupiter: Jupiter won Round 3 *Supernova vs Jupiter: Jupiter won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Jupiter vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Terrorhurtz vs Wild Thing: Terrorhurtz won *Uber Bot vs The Solution: Uber Bot won *Civil Uprising vs Bistre Airwaves: Bistre Airwaves Round 2 *Odium New Hero vs Uber Bot: Odium New Hero won *Terrorhurtz vs Bistre Airwaves: Bistre Airwaves won Semi-Final 2 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Hworf: Hworf won *Merlin vs Killa Klown 2: Killa Klown 2 won *Touro vs Firestorm 2: Touro won *Nightmare vs Storm: Storm won Round 2 *Hworf vs Touro: Hworf won *Killa Klown 2 vs Storm: Killa Klown 2 won Grand Final Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 2/Grand Final Eliminators *Hworf vs Bistre Airwaves: Hworf won *Killa Klown 2 vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won Playoff *Bistre Airwaves vs Killa Klown 2: Bistre Airwaves won Final *Hworf vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won Awards Main Article:Robot MPire/Awards These are the winners of the two awards given out at the end of the series: *Most Creative Entry: Pearl Degree *Best Performance: Storm Side Competition King of the Hill Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 2/King of the Hill The Robot MPire King of the Hill tournament was a points based competition. The aim was to gain as many points as your opponents whilst alone on the podium, or else hold on as long as possible until time ran out. Participants: Bigger Brother, Massacree, Technically Sound, Supernova, Cosmos, Herosity, Death Whirl, Eight, ObSwitch 2, 101, Jupiter, Zen Reign, Onslaught, Pathosis 2, Elite Ascent, Hypno-Disc, Iron Integrity, Pinnacle White, Skull Crusher, Science, Diotoir, T.F.R., Stinger, The Judge, Ruiner, Azurite, Sir Beta the Knight, "The Real" Big Bot 2, Touro, Grim Chopper, In the Depth, Sump Thing, Elvira, Hworf, Iceberg, Roadblock, Defiler Bot, Panic Attack, Tornado, Merlin, Pussycat, Odium New Hero, Civil Uprising, Second Sentinel, Insanity, Cicada Song, Melancholix, Tazbot Winner: Hypno-Disc Sumo Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 2/Sumo Basho The Robot MPire Sumo Basho tournament was a head-to-head with Killdozer. The aim was to push the house robot off the podium, or else hold on as long as possible. Cease was called after one minute. Participants: Elvira, X-Terminator, Wild Thing, Broken April, Raynes, Celestial Warfare, Desolation, Spawn of Scutter, Behemoth, Ashes, Skull Crusher, Storm, Zen Reign, Sir Beta the Knight, Diotoir, Uber Bot Winner: Storm External Links *link here